Alternate Reality
by SSj3Gohan10
Summary: What if instead of saving the earth, Goku Instant Transmission'ed him and Gohan to New Namek? How would the Z-Senshi react? Would friends turn into enemies? I'm planning on going into the Buu saga and beyond, but I need some more info past the cell saga. Also, who knows if Buu will exist in this?
1. Chapter 1: Was it a mistake?

**Alternate Reality**

**Summary: What if instead of saving the earth, Goku Instant Transmission'ed him and Gohan to New Namek? How would the Z-Senshi react? Would friends turn into enemies? I'm planning on going into the Buu saga and beyond, but I need some more info past the cell saga. Also, who knows if Buu will exist in this?**

Chapter 1: Was it a mistake?

"Ten more seconds and the earth will be destroyed!" Cell laughed, a saddened and angry Gohan on his knees, punching the ground.

"Guys, there's not much time left, and there's only one thing I can think of to do now," Goku said, putting his hands to his forehead. "No, Goku!" Mirai Trunks yelled, "I know what you're planning on doing! You don't have to do this!" Goku gave a slight smile and said, right before disappearing, "Goodbye. my friends," Krilling reached out to where Goku was fading and yelled, "Goku!"

Goku appeared in between Gohan and Cell. "Daddy?" Gohan asked, not sure whether he was hallucinating or really seeing his father. "Gohan, I have to save you. We'll wiish the earth and everyone back with the dragon balls!" Goku grabbed Gohan's arm, holding it tight.

"What is he doing?" Krillin asked, watching the scene. Piccolo gasped, replying, "He's going to save Gohan and himself, but not Earth!" Everyone standing around Piccolo couldn't believe what he was saying, untl Goku and Gohan disappeared, Cell blowing up right after.

**A/N: So, how was that? Tell me what you think, and maybe give some suggestions of what should happn in the next chapter. I'm new to writing fanfiction, and I'm rusty with my DBZ info, so some attack names, Namekian names, and just some fanfcition writing tips would be appreciated.**

**Trunks: Why did you make Goku so OOC?**

**SSjGohan10: I dunno, I thought up the idea while doing my homework.**

**Vegeta: You better revive us soon, Earthing, or else I'll blow you into oblivion!**

**SSjGohan10: If you do that, you'll never be revived! *evil laugh***

***all the characters shut up***


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation for the Trip!

Chapter 2: Preparation for the Trip!

"Goku, welcome to New Namek!" Dende said, Goku materializing in front of them. "Dende, remember me? It's me, Gohan!" Gohan said, looking at Dende. Dende did a once-over of Gohan, and grinned. "Gohan, it is you!" Gohan powered down to his base form, along with Goku. "So, what brought you two here?" A Village Elder came up behind them, slightly startling Dende. "I got me and Gohan off of earth just as Cell destroyed it. There wasn't enough time to get Cell off of earth, so I grabbed Gohan," Goku sadly replied. "Yeah, but if we find all of the dragon balls, we can wish Earth and everyone back!" Gohan cheered, jumping up and down. "Gohan, we don't have the dragon radar this time, so we have to look everywhere!" Goku said, causing Gohan to calm down. "Oh, don't worry! Each village has a dragon ball, so all you have to do is ask for them," Dende told Goku and Gohan. "Okay! Hey, Dende, wanna come?" Gohan asked, fidgeting with a flap of his torn gi. "Sure! I'll get some water to bring on the trip!" Dende ran to what Gohan assumed was his home. "Take these clothes for your trip," The elder said, using that technique Piccolo used on Gohan when he was in the wilderness to give them Namekian clothing. "Thanks," Gohan and Goku said in unision. Dende came running out of his house, a backpack filled with cups of water on his back. "Let's get going!" Dende said

**A/N: So that's the second chapter! Though it was only 3 reviews, I got good feedback. So I'd like to give a shoutout to two people: PhyscoClown0 and irishaiyan21! Also, one more shoutout to CF, for telling me Cell can't use Instant Transmission! Who knows? Maybe he'll find New Namek...**

**Gohan: SSj3Gohan10, don't give out spoilers!**

**SSj3Gohan10: I said might! It depends on what type of feedback I get.**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Search Begin!

Alternate Dimension

Chapter 3: Let the Search Begin!

Goku, Gohan, and Dende all walked to Dende's village's village elder to get the first dragon ball.

"I don't see why not. Here, take the dragon ball," The village elder said, handing an orange, shiny ball with three stars in it. "Thank you, village elder," Dende replied, taking the dragon ball from the elder's hands. "Now onto the next dragon ball!" Gohan cheered.

"I sense you Goku," Cell said, flying towards a green planet. Cell cackled, speeding up. A golden aura formed around him, a slight red tint within. "Soon, you will die!"

"Kaaaa Meeeee Haaaaaa Meeeeeeeee..." Goku said, aiming a blast at Gohan. They decided to stop for training shortly after leaving Dende's village. "Kaaaa me haa me..." Gohan also said, his blast slightly more rushed. "Haaa!" They both said in unsion, blasts colliding. Gohan knew he was winning the blast fight, and pushed even more energy into the blast. "Kaio ken!" Goku yelled, a red aura surrounding his body. The ki blast struggle was going into Goku's favor. Gohan kept pushng all he could in without going Super, but he soon knew that he lost. The blast enveloped him. "Dad, stop!" Gohan yelled, feeling burn marks forming everywhere on his body. Goku lowered his arms. Ki dissipating. Dende ran over to the burned Gohan, focusing his ki. "Stay still, Gohan," Gohan nodded, being healed by Dende. "Let's go to the next village," Goku said, helping the newly-healed Gohan. The trio walked through the grassy fields, taking the the.. repetitive.. scenery.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapters are so short. Chpaters 2 and 3 were both done in one day, so I guess, think of it as one long chapter. If I can't get a long chapter up, I'll try to double up every time I post.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cell is Back!

Alternate Dimension

Chapter 4: Cell is Back!

Walking along the blue grass, Gohan hummed a tune that he knew since he was a baby. Dende was enjoying the fresh, crisp air, and Goku... well... he was about a mile behind, drinking lake water. "Goku, please do hurry! We must find the next dragon ball!" Dende called back to Goku.

"Okay, Dende!" Goku lfted into the air, forming a breeze. Launching into Gohan and Dende's direction, he created a gust of wind, making the trees 'dance'. As Gohan and Dende came into view, he felt a completely new ki signature, or really, the kit signatures of all the Z-Senshi, Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler (I'd assume Cell had Cooler's DNA. Correct me if I'm wrong!)

Gohan stopped, also feeling the ki signature(s). Dende kept walking, until, "Dende, stop," He stopped walking when he heard Gohan's voice, a serious tone showing itself. Gohan felt the signatures get closer, and closer, and closer, until...

'BANG' A ki blast blew up between the trio. Gohan and Goku took a defensive stance, meanwhile Dende ran to cover. Gohan's eyes widened when he saw who shot the blast.

"Cell, i-it can't be!" Gohan stared, wide eyed and jaw dropped. _C'mon, Gohan get yourself together! You can't let him destroy this planet too!_ Gohan's hair stared 'hovering' as it went blonde, eyes aqua. Gohan let out an ear-piercng scream, as his hair become more spike-conecentrated, his muscled bulged, and his eyes became an ntenser emotion.

"I bed you would love to know how I survived," Cell remarked, obersving Gohan. "Well, when I blew Earth up, I too, assumed that I was done for. But, one of my cells survived, and it began to reshape me. First my arms, then my hands. Then my legs and feet. My head last. My body had apparently stored Eighteen's energy, because it reformed me in my Perfect Form,"

Goku also transformed, hair raising and going yellow, eyes flickering from onyx to aqua. Gohan 'phazed out', coming face-to-face with Cell.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry about not posting, writers block sucks. I hope this longer chapter with more detail makes up for it. Now all I have to do is write this good every time.**

**Vegeta: Puny human, revive me, NOW!**

**SSj3Gohan10: Be patient, or everyone **_**but**_** you will be revived!**

**Vegeta:*shuts up***


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Ensues

Alternate Reality

Chapter 5: The Battle Ensues

Gohan threw a punch at Cell, which was easily blocked. "Wha- but how!" Gohan yelled, getting an uppercut delivered to him. Gohan flew into a mountain, crumbling the whole thing. "Kaaaa" Goku began to say, a ball of pure, blue ki forming in his hands. "Meeeee" Cell turned to Goku, and smirked. "Haaaaaa... Meeeeeee..." The ball was getting larger by the second, more and more power being poured into it. "HAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled out, shooting a bright beam at Cell.

Dende watched from cover, when all of a sudden, *crumble* Gohan flew through a mountain. He gasped, not wanting to see Gohan getting killed. "haaaaaa meeeeeeee HAAAAA" Dende watched Goku send a blast at Cell, hitting him dead on. "Go Goku!" Dende cheered. Getting up, he ran to Gohan to heal him.

Goku took ragged, short breaths, watching the smoke from his attack clear. A figure was in the smoke, one he knew he would see. _Cell._

Gohan felt a warmth surround him, and his body stopped aching. "Thanks, Dende!" Gohan said, blasting off towards Cell. As he flew, he saw Goku, already tired. _Dad, you know not to use all of your energy in one attack!_ Coming up behind Cell, he threw another punch, hitting Cell's head dead-on. Cell merely chuckled, replying, "Was that supposed to hurt?" In the blink of an eye, Cell had turned around, punching Gohan rapidly.

Goku stood paralyzed in fear, watching his only son be beaten to a pulp. _Goku, you idiot! Pouring all of your power into one attack! _Goku flew over to Cell, pulling his fist back. Cell yelled, ki flaring. The wind knocked Goku back, flinging him into the dirt.

Gohan felt Goku's ki falling like a rock. _No, I won't let it end like this! I- can't do this anymore! I can feel myself losing control! First Earth, and probably now, Namek! It's all or nothing, Gohan!_ Gohan thought to himself. An aura began to form around Gohan, lightning crackling. When Cell threw his next punch, Gohan blocked it. "What the-" Cell was cut off as Gohan threw a punch in his face.

**A/N: Yay, more cliffhanger! If you're wondering why Cell was strong for a minute, think about it. Like when in the series he absorbed Instant Transmission, in the story, Cell, I assume, would have absorbed all of the energy of the Humans on Earth. Though, one human in the series is weaker than Gohan as a baby, (Gohan is the baby in this explanation,not the human. I do not permit child abuse.) Think about millions of people, all getting energy absorbed by Cell! Also, Cell came back stronger when he reformed, due to his Saiya-Jin cells.**

**Gohan: Why don't you write often?**

**SSj3Gohan10: If I feel like it, I will. Now that doesn't mean one update every month. One update a week is enough for cliffhangers to work. I will update often as the story becomes a bit more famous, but until then, it'll be like this. Stay tuned!**


End file.
